


Look at That Starry Sky, You'll Never Find Me

by julie_chii



Series: Goodbye Precious [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: one-sided KuroKen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie_chii/pseuds/julie_chii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I am not a twinkle star, nor the the bright moon, nor the drifting cloud. I am your ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at That Starry Sky, You'll Never Find Me

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi
> 
> This story is unbeta, I am very sorry for the grammar mistakes and such. Hope you enjoy it. Constructive criticism will be appreciated.

People often thought that _if_ there would be feeling between the two best friends, it would be Kuroo in love with Kenma, not the otherwise. Not the apathetic Kenma, nor the indifferent Kenma, never Kenma.

.

“I am dating Tsukishima.”

That proclamation fell like a bomb coming from his best friend’s mouth. Kenma made an unnoticeable pause, finger hovering over his game console for several milliseconds before continued on; face impassive and focus on finishing the game, as if Kuroo hadn’t uttered a gut-wrenching statement.

A simple “Oh,” is what escaped Kenma’s mouth as a reply.

“You remember Tsukishima right?”

Kenma hummed in affirmative. Pretending that his concentration still on the game, not on recalling the image of the Karasuno’s blonde middle blocker; tall, glasses, and salty comments. Pretending that the extra force he used to press the buttons was because of his frustration of the difficulty, not because he was trying to keep his heartbreak inside.

“I am happy for you,” Kenma commented. “I just never thought that he is your type.”

“Even I am surprised.”

Kenma risked a glance at Kuroo, and saw his small serene smile. If it was a fiction, Kenma would have his breath hitched and coughed red fower petals ‘till it drowned the room. Because it was not a fiction, Kenma smiled and leaned on Kuroo.

“Congratulation,” he said softly. Eyes and finger on the console, heart on Kuroo’s happiness, and thought scattered away with his feelings.

.

 _If_ someone asked how long Kenma had been in love with Kuroo, he would answer since forever. Exaggerated for sure. But Kenma never remember a world without Kuroo. The existence of his bed-haired friend had been ingrained deeply through flesh, blood, and bone he would never recognized himself without Kuroo. In happy day or sad day, he wanted to spend it with Kuroo.

Until death do us apart.

Kenma always thought that Kuroo felt the same. That there would be no existence named Kuroo without Kenma. To some degree, maybe Kuroo thought the same. Yet, when Kuroo said he dated Tsukishima Kei, Kenma couldn’t help but feel bertrayed.

Because Kuroo was letting go—separating his existence with Kenma. Because Kuroo was asking Kenma to let go—how could Kenma let Kuroo go without letting himself go? It was hard enough when Kuroo went to college. But that time Kenma thought they would be reunited later. Apparently they would never.

Kuroo’s romance with Tsukishima Kei started when the blonde went to the campus for an orientation. Kuroo, out of kindness (because Kenma knew he truly is kind), helped the younger man. Since then the two always messaging each other, and in every chance Tsukishima Kei came to Tokyo the two would meet up and spending dinner together and such. But Kenma never imagine they would end up together _together_ , after all long distance relationship was, well, long. It hurt when it proved a matter of distance would never take Kuroo’s heart, proving Kenma’s chance was no bigger than anyone else.

That’s why, when Kuroo asked, “Where will you go after high school?”

Kenma answered he would go to the same university with Kuroo.

Because no matter what, even if it was hard looking at Kuroo and Tsukishima Kei together, even if distance didn’t matter to Kuroo, Kenma would never go to somewhere unreachable and disappear from Kuroo. As much as he wanted to, he had become unable to let Kuroo go.

.

“Kuroo is my best friend,” Kenma told Tsukishima Kei. “Treasure him.”

The surprised expression in Tsukishima Kei’s face would be amusing if it was not Kuroo-related. A shame really Kenma couldn’t smile or laugh in that expense.

Tsukishima Kei opened his mouth to respond, but interrupted by Kuroo who came out of the kitchen.

“What is it? What is it?” the black-haired man asked, in his hands was two mugs of chocolate.

Kuroo gave the first to Tsukishima and the later for Kenma.

“Kozume- _san_ asked me to treasure you,” Tsukishima Kei answered.

Kuroo raised one his eyebrows with a crocked surprised smile. “Really?”

Kenma ignored the question, sipping the chocolate Kuroo had brought for him. _Bitter_ , Kenma thought when the chocolate swirling on his palate, _not sweet at all_.

That was the first time in Kenma’s life Kuroo didn’t prioritize him.

.

Kuroo and Tsukishima Kei had a big fight after a year of dating.

The moping Kuroo barged into Kenma’s room at eight p.m., and hug the sleeping petite blonde without explanation.

“Kuroo?” the jolted awake Kenma asked.

Kenma tried to sit up, but failed because Kuroo on top of him. With a resigned sigh Kenma rest his head back to the pillow, letting Kuroo hugging him awkwardly. Kuroo’s weight made it hard for Kenma to breath, and the proximity didn’t help, but it made Kenma once again felt close to his best friend.

“I have a fight with Kei,” Kuroo’s answer muffled.

There’s a skip in Kenma’s heartbeat. A skip he couldn’t identify the source, whether it was sadness on seeing the sad Kuroo, or happiness since there might be a chance for himself? Kenma would hate himself for the later, though. Kuroo comes first, that was what Kenma had decided. Even though he was no longer Kuroo’s priority, Kuroo would always be his. So, with guilt at heart, Kenma put his hands on Kuroo’s back and patted him softly.

“What happen?”

Apparently Tsukishima Kei wouldn’t attend a university at Tokyo. It crushed Kuroo. Tsukishima Kei must mean a lot for Kuroo who didn’t care about distance.

“It’s okay,” Kenma consoled Kuroo. “You just need to wait a bit.”

“I am tired of waiting. When I thought finally we can be together. When I thought we can be closer.”

Kenma’s hands had moved to cradle Kuroo’s head, combing his unruly hair. Looking at the troubled Kuroo troubling Kenma. He wondered what he could do to cheer Kuroo up. Then Kenma accidentally caught a rare scenery beyond his unveiled window.

“Look up, Kuroo,” Kenma told his best friend, and felt Kuroo’s head moved. “Look at that starry sky. Isn’t the moon beautiful? Doesn’t it resemble Tsukishima?”

Kenma took a peek at Kuroo’s expression and found it painted with awe. Well, a starry sky in Tokyo really was rare, and it was so beautiful nonetheless.

“Human can reach the moon, you know,” Kenma continued in whisper, fingers playing with Kuroo’s black strand of hair, making it more unruly. “You can reach the moon. The moon might not come to you, but if you want to, you can come to him.”

Kuroo moved to look at Kenma this time. Their eyes gazed at each other’s, and Kenma could see a twinkle presented on Kuroo’s eyes, erasing the leftover sadness. It looked like shooting star, Kenma mused. So beautiful it made Kenma heart ached all over again. Happy Kuroo was the best, after all, and Kenma proud to be the one who put that wonder in Kuroo.

“Thank you,” Kuroo whispered. “Thank you.”

Kuroo buried his head on Kenma’s chest. Kenma retaliated by circled his arm around Kuroo’s figure, brought him closer to his heartbeat. The other pulled an abandoned blanket covering Kuroo and himself. Before sleep claimed the two of them, Kenma heard Kuroo’s murmur, “Thank you for always being here for me, Kenma. Thank you.”

.

Look at that starry sky, you’ll never find me.

Because I am not the twinkle star, the bright moon, nor the drifting cloud.

I am your ground.


End file.
